


Wolf out of Hell

by StyxKid287



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StyxKid287/pseuds/StyxKid287
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In hindsight, it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. Here they were, opening portals to Hell every week and getting rid of revenants. It was only a matter of time before something came through one of them. However, none of them suspected that something to be quite like this."</p><p>or</p><p>How the Ghost River Squad got a mascot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf out of Hell

In hindsight, it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. Here they were, opening portals to Hell every week and getting rid of revenants. It was only a matter of time before something came through one of them. However, none of them suspected that something to be quite like this would appear.

“A puppy!”

Waverly made a move to pet the jet black ball of fur that had appeared, but Dolls held her back.

“Be careful. That thing is a hellhound, and they're extremely dangerous. Wynonna.”

The elder Earp raised Peacemaker and pointed at the beast. It cowered in fear at the sight of the weapon and whimpered beneath the table it was hiding under.

“Wynonna no!” Waverly protested. “You can’t shoot him. He’s helpless.”

“Waverly. That thing will grow to be as big as a wolf and have teeth that are as twice as sharp,” stated Dolls. “We have to send it back where it came from.”

Waverly’s argument was interrupted by a knock at the door followed by its opening. The hellhound took this opportunity to make its escape only to run into a pair of boots. Nicole reached down and picked up the creature before it could run past her and cradled it in her arms. Dolls made a move to stop the beast when it opened its mouth, but to his surprise it simply began to lick the officer’s face.

“Aw. Where’d you find this little cutie?”

Waverly had never been happier to see her girlfriend, and the addition of the puppy made her look twice as adorable.

“Haught,” warned Dolls. “You’re holding a hellhound. That thing is lethal.”

“She doesn’t look all that lethal, are you cutie?” Nicole asked the bundle in her arms. The hellhound peered up at her with dark red eyes and started to wag her tail furiously when Nicole scratched her behind the ears.

Waverly broke free of Dolls’ slackened grip and went over to them. The hellhound ate up the attention the couple was giving her but growled at Dolls when he tried to approach. Her soft fur hardened instantly and her eyes began to glow when she snapped at him. The Black Badge agent had no choice but to back up next to Wynonna, and the hellhound returned to her normal puppy-like state.

“Look on the bright side, Dolls,” she said. “We have a mascot, and I’m free of the bad karma I’d have if I shot a dog, demonic or not.”

Dolls sighed. “If it hurts anyone—”

“She won’t, Dolls,” Waverly said, taking the hellhound in her arms. “We’ll look after her. Now all she needs is a name.”

This sparked another argument as everyone tried to come up with a suitable name. Some were quickly vetoed by the other three people, and the hellhound refused to respond to others. Eventually, they settled upon Wynonna’s suggestion of Lyka and agreed that she would stay at the homestead. Nicole and Waverly left to go to the pet store to buy supplies for Lyka, and Dolls silently prayed that this would end well.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add to this later, but I'm going to leave it as complete for now.


End file.
